J-Ark
One of the only two surviving units of the Ark Armada, earning it, along with its crew, the title of "The Disaster Left by Abel". A J-Jewel-powered battleship known as the "White Battleship" by GGG during early confrontations, the J-Ark began its long service run sometime prior to 1997, when it was created as part of the counter against the Zonder threat by Abel, leader of the Red Planet. J-Ark was designed with the intent of being operated by the Tomoro 0117 Super-AI and captained by Soldato J (002), as part of a fleet of identical ships with the intent of defeating the Z-Master. This well-laid plan was rendered useless, however, by the inability of Tomoro, Soldato and bioweapon Arma to work together as a cohesive unit. Tomoro 0117 was mechanized into the Machine King Pinchernone, just as J-002 was turned into Pizza. Under its own power (presumably following Tomoro's last command prior to its mechanization), J-Ark escaped to Earth with the infant Arma aboard, where it landed in Japan's Mt. Aso and waited within the magma, leaving Arma to be raised under the name of Ikumi Kaidou. Following the Great Tokyo Upheaval, J-Ark was recovered by the now-restored J-002, and the remaining Warriors of Abel began their counteroffensive against the 31 Machine Primevals. J-Ark performed excellently in this service, ultimately succeeding with the assistance of GGG and The Power. The shockwave of the detonation of The Power created a wormhole that threw J-Ark and its crew ninety million lightyears outside the known universe, where J-Ark began the process of repairing itself. During this time, the crew was able to determine that the universe was shrinking as a result of the actions of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, the second half of Abel's plan. As was their duty as Warriors of Abel, they returned to the solar system and aided Mamoru Amami in his escape to the G-Crystal, though in the process the Pas-Q Machine was broken into pieces and J captured. J-Ark waited underneath J's prison, on the island of Mont Saint Michele on Repli-Earth, imprisoned in one of the cubes used by the Masters. J-Ark was subsequently awakened, and fought against the Sol Masters (Pia Decem PIT in particular - this would be their second confrontation). J-Ark was impaled by PIT's nose, and Palus Abel nearly began to reprogram it - this was foiled by the appearance of Genesic GaoGaiGar, a much more pressing threat than the downed J-Ark. As a result of Renais Kerdif-Shishioh coming in close contact with J, J-Ark was reactivated, and was subsequently joint-piloted by the two for the remainder of its operation. Following the final bout with Pia Decem PEAK, J-Ark slipped away using its ES Missiles in order to speed Genesic GaoGaiGar's trip to Pisa Sol - it was later landed on by Kushinada containing the rest of GGG, as well as the remains of Genesic and the Goldion Crusher. It was in the collapsing ES Space that J-Ark's service run ended. That is until they returned in 2017 where all of them were morally corrupted by Oath Over Omega also known as Triple Zero. All except Evoluder Guy who arrived earlier through Jupiter that is on the verge of collapsing into a black hole. By fusing with a Soldato, the J-Bird components can transform into a J-Der as well as combining with the whole ship to form King J-Der.